


The Quiz

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose, Luisa, and Buzzfeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is a thing that I'm doing now. I have fallen deep into the fluff zone, never to return.

“What is that?”

“An amazingly accurate and scientific personality analysis.”

Rose leaned closer to her lounging girlfriend so she could see her computer screen better. “And it’s really….?”

“A Buzzfeed quiz.”

“What’s Buzzfeed?”

Luisa looked at Rose for a moment, admiring the confused furrowing of her girlfriend’s brow. 

“Honestly, I don’t even really know how to explain that to you. Do you want to take the quiz with me?”

“I don’t know, do I?”

“Well I for one definitely want to know what the result is.”

“What’s it supposed to tell you?”

“It’s supposed to tell me what your guilty pleasure is based on your taste in sweets,” Luisa grinned. 

Rose just stared at her. “This is what you’re doing with your time? I’m laying here without pants.”

“Yeah but I already tapped that this morning, I need to broaden my horizons.”

Rose rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Luisa. “All right, let’s do this.” Luisa scrolled down to the first question. 

“Okay let’s see. Pick a popsicle: creamsicle, red, white and blue popsicle, strawberry popsicle, or freeze pops.”

Rose said, “Strawberry popsicle” at the same time Luisa threw up her arms and yelled “Freeze pops!”

Luisa dropped her hands and looked at Rose who was smirking. “A) it’s my turn, so calm your shit, and B) strawberry popsicle? Are you kidding me? Are you 80?”

“Oookay, princess. I am not 80, I am healthy.”

“I think you mean boring.”

“You know what, freeze pops? How about we focus?” Rose tapped the screen. 

“Right.” 

They sped through the next few questions with only mild bickering. (“Of course you would pick chocolate ice cream.” “Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?” “It’s not, you’re just reminding me that you’re perpetually five years old.” “Whatever, you’re going to get me chocolate ice cream when this is done.”) 

When they reached the ‘pick a donut’ question their eyes met and Rose leaned down to kiss Luisa, biting down softly as she pulled away, saying in a low voice, “All of these answers are wrong.” 

Luisa grinned, pulling her back in for another soft kiss. “Oh yeah.”

After a brief moment of distraction that led to the laptop almost being thrown to the floor as Rose slid her hands up Luisa’s shirt, caressing her stomach, Luisa pulled back, “No! We have to finish this! For science!”

Rose sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I was about to give you a physical demonstration of my pleasure.” 

“Yes, but not your guilty pleasure. At least not anymore.”

Rose wrinkled her nose, and muttered, “Never really felt guilty, that was kind of the problem.”

“Moving on to muffins.”

“Oh the joy. What kind of banana nut muffin are you going to pick?”

“The banana nut kind.”

They wrapped up the quiz with no further distracting touching, and Luisa clicked her final answer (“Key Lime pie. Because Florida.” “That makes no sense.” “It makes perfect sense. Where do you think Key limes came from?” “Oh my god you’re right.”) and scrolled to see her result. 

“Watching embarrassing television?” Luisa read. “Well that is rude.”

“But not incorrect,” Rose responded with a grin. 

“Excuse me?”

“Ancient Aliens?”

Luisa gasped. “We promised never to speak of that!”

“Right. Sorry. Maybe we should talk about Finding Bigfoot instead.”

Luisa slapped Rose’s leg, “I trusted you!”

Rose grabbed Luisa’s hand before she could smack her again, and said, “See? Embarrassing and guilty. Clearly this quiz is as scientifically accurate as you said it was.” 

Luisa raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Your turn, traitor. Let’s see what the lens of scientific accuracy has to say about you.”

“Bring it on.” Rose grabbed the laptop out of Luisa’s hands and settled back into her pillow. “I am going to win.” 

“You can’t win at a Buzzfeed quiz.”

“You wanna bet? I am going to get the gold medal in Buzzfeed.”

Luisa laughed, “How in the world did this set off your competitive streak?”

“Doesn’t take much,” Rose muttered. 

“That’s a fair point.” 

“Hush, I need to focus. You aren’t going to talk me out of my gold medal.”

Luisa stretched out her legs and curled into Rose’s side. “I don’t want your gold medal, you weirdo.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rose said dismissively, focused entirely on her choices. Luisa rolled her eyes lovingly as Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth and furrowed her brow, clearly putting way too much thought into this one simple task. She turned her attention back to the screen just in time to see Rose pick a cupcake. 

“Please tell me you didn’t just pick the one cupcake that has fruit in it.”

“It also has caramel!” 

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Luisa huffed. 

Rose ignored her, clicking determinedly, pausing only at the doughnut question again to slide her hand softly up Luisa’s leg and rub her thumb across her thigh. After complaining that croissants don’t need chocolate but that answer would have to do she came to the end of the quiz. 

“All right, let’s see.” She clicked and scrolled to her answer. Luisa leaned her head over to read with her and giggled. 

“Eating junk food?!” Rose said skeptically. “Uh, no? Have you seen my ass?”

“Science doesn’t lie, babe.”

“No, but I picked the healthiest option for every question, this makes no sense.”

“I think the quiz is calling you a liar.”

“But this is ridiculous, their algorithm is horrible.” 

Hiding her smile Luisa said, “Don’t blame the algorithm. You’re the one that was in favor of the sciencificity of the entire thing.”

“No, but Lu this is all wrong! And don’t try to be cute with your made up words!” Rose exclaimed, genuinely offended. 

“You eat powdered mini doughnuts all the time,” Luisa nudged her with her foot.

“That is different, this is a comment on my entire lifestyle!”

“It’s really not, honey,” she pushed herself up and pulled the laptop away from Rose. “I think it’s time to take this away from you.”

“No! I am writing a letter.” 

“Oh that’ll be nice. ‘Dear Buzzfeed, I would like to complain about the state of your quizzes. How dare you present yourself as an authority on guilty pleasures when you know nothing of pastries?’ At which point they will release ‘15 Unbelievable Things About This Email We Just Got’.” 

“Are you mocking me?”

“Absolutely, I am,” she said with a smirk as she settled back into the pillow with the laptop on her lap once again. “Oh! Here we go.”

“No more quizzes. I am boycotting this website,” Rose crossed her arms.

“It’s not a quiz, it is a poll. For science,” she grinned. Rose rolled her eyes. “What is it?”

“Would you rather smother these foods with chocolate or peanut butter?”

“Oh good, so I can hear you yell out chocolate fourteen times?” Rose said with a smile. 

“Yup, and then you’re going to go get me some.”

“I am?” Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“You are, especially when you find out what I have planned for said chocolate.”

Rose smiled. “Maybe I won’t entirely boycott this website; it’s giving you good ideas.”


End file.
